


forget about you (like most people would do)

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Graduation, platonic or romantic you guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dia isn’t in love with Mari because Mari is her teacher. And people can’t fall for their teachers because life’s like that.





	forget about you (like most people would do)

         Dia isn’t in love with Mari because Mari is her teacher. And people can’t fall for their teachers because life’s like that.

         Actually, Dia doesn’t know if she likes Mari. She doesn’t mind how she teaches— she’s fun, but too fun for her student’s own good, sometimes. Still, she’s also one of the most intelligent teachers Dia has ever been taught by. One day, out of curiosity, Dia takes an old yearbook and looks for Mari’s name. She finds it on several pages in which students with honors are congratulated. Mari is smart. Mari is smart, she’s fun and she’s Dia’s teacher. And Dia can’t do anything about it, because she’s her student. And there are so many things wrong with a relationship between a teacher and a student in her point of view that she doesn’t even waste time thinking about them. It’s just something like platonic love or romantic love that will never ever be, but if you dare to ask her, Dia won’t describe it as love. If you ask her, she’ll blush and ignore you forever because what kind of question is that? Of course Kurosawa Dia isn’t in love with her English teacher. Of course Kurosawa Dia doesn’t blush when she finds her staring at her during tests. Because it’s wrong, falling for a teacher. Just because of that. But even if it’s wrong, at the end of the day Dia’s ears still get the bloodiest of reds when Ohara Mari calls her ‘dear’, like she does with all of her students. Dia’s ears go real fucking red and feel hot as a stove when Mari calls her that. Dia’s ears go red when she treats her like she treats all of her students.

         And sometimes, just sometimes, Dia lets her imagination go insane and imagine a world in which Ohara Mari, her English teacher, is her classmate. She imagines that and her eyes get all dreamy. Because if Mari was a student, she’d be head over heels for her. She wouldn’t accept it— god she wouldn’t—, but she’d love her crazy. Of course they’d have some altercations every now and again but Dia thinks that in the end of the day Mari is like the person she’d like to be with for the rest of her life. Only if she wasn’t a teacher, that is. Only if she wasn’t her teacher. And that only hurts like hell, when she thinks about it.

         Dia tries not to be weird when she’s around Mari. She tries so hard she feels pathetic. Sometimes, when she finishes doing something early, Mari will ask her to help her with something, like grade tests or something. Dia can’t help it and ever now and again she glares. Dia also can’t help but feel like she’s doing everything wrong, even if she’s not because she’s a Kurosawa and Kurosawas make no mistakes, but upon hearing that Mari will laugh a bit and say she’s silly or something, and Dia will melt. Just like that Kurosawa Dia can turn into a puddle. It just takes for Mari to direct one word at her for her heart to explode. And she hates to feel like that— in her mind, she’s always been ice-cold princess Kurosawa Dia. And it’s pretty nerdy but that’s how she’s lived her life for seventeen years, and it had worked until now.

         Graduation day is today. Kurosawa Dia is walking around the school just for the sake of melancholy. She feels sad, yes, but not as much as she would have thought. Kanan is still at the shop and said she’d maybe arrive late. That’s Matsuura Kanan for you; chilliest girl on earth. So Dia walks around and she walks and walks and walks and of course she’d bump with Mari eventually. She wanted to bump with Mari eventually.

         “Ohara-sensei, I’m so sorry.” She says. Her voice sounds ashamed and she sure is. She wanted to bump with Mari because she wanted a legit reason to be embarrassed with her and not just be embarrassed because she’s so deeply and madly in love with her, even if she only saw her during class. Dia wants a reason for her feelings that’s not wrong or stupid. She wants to feel as if her feelings are okay.

         “It’s okay, Kurosawa. _Okay_.” She says, as if she read Dia’s mind, and Dia’s heart drops dead. The smile on her face is playful and Dia thinks it’s too bright to be an adult’s. Mari is barely twenty-two but everything about her feels so fresh Dia can’t help but think she’s young as summer. She tries to revive her heart and can because of Mari’s shiny smile. “ _So, nervous?_ ”

         “ _Yes_.” Dia’s answer comes fast and automatic. She sounds a bit more robot-like than usual, even a bit abrasive.

         Mari giggles. “I see you haven’t forgotten yet; that’s good.” She says.

         “Why would I?” She asks. It’s a legit question. English is used a lot in today’s age so she doesn’t see a reason to forget about it.

         “People forget a lot, Kurosawa. One day in university and you’ll have forgotten all about _verb to be_ and _present continuous_ , and it’s okay. I forgot all about biology when I started university. People tend to forget those kind of _things_.” Mari says. She sounds melancholic, maybe remembering her graduation day. Still, there’s something in her tone of voice that leads Dia to think she’s thinking about something much more deep, much more personal.

         “I won’t forget, Ohara-sensei.” Dia assures, her hands turned into fists. She sounds so sure it’s even cute.

         “ _I bet_ , Kurosawa.” Mari says. The smile on her face is a bit more mischievous now and the shine that Mari’s eyes always has has come back to its place. “Now go graduate. You’re the _valedictorian_ , aren’t you?” Mari asks, walking away. Dia follows.

         “Yes. You were the one in your promotion too, weren’t you, Ohara-sensei?” And Mari stops walking. She looks back and looks into Dia’s eyes. She frowns a bit, and then chuckles. She had expected to be asked that as much as Dia expected to ask it.

         “I forgot.” She says. She seems like summer breeze, now. Calm and warm and blue. “I think so, yes.” And she keeps walking, humming some song that was popular during her third year, probably. Dia sees her leave and thinks about forgetting.

Then, she runs. Suddenly, she doesn’t want to graduate. She doesn’t want to forget. She goes to the library and opens with the secret key Hanamaru always hides near. Graduation starts in ten minutes. Ten minutes until she forgets, and Dia feels like a kid and promises herself she’ll never forget about Mari because she doesn’t want to be like most people, and promises that one day, when she finds Mari again, she’ll remember her like the girl she once was. Because in that moment, she won’t be her teacher anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i always wondered how it would be to write about a student that's in love with a teacher and here i am. i also wanted to write about love live so so much, i missed it ㅠㅠ anyways i hope yall liked this and see you around! peace out!


End file.
